


A Blue-Haired Prince

by littoralbones



Series: A Song of Survival and Stolen Crowns [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU: Rhaenys and Aegon live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littoralbones/pseuds/littoralbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another new life for Rhaenys and Aegon awaits them.</p><p>It starts with blue hair, goodbyes, and a grey and shivering sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blue-Haired Prince

Aegon’s hair was blue.

He and Connington had their hair dyed a soft blue that reminded Rhaenys of the ocean. Still, she couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of her brother (though she didn’t dare laugh at Lord Connington). “It’s for his and your safety Princess.” Shera had gently admonished her before Connington did. “Your brother resembles your lord-father and all three of you are supposed to be dead.”

"What about you?" Rhaenys asked.

"I was only a handmaiden. Whether I had lived or died, it would not have mattered to Lion or Stag." 

Rhaenys looked up into her caretaker’s green gaze. “I think you matter Shera. Mother thought so too.”

Shera smiled and smoothed Rhaeny’s hair. “Your mother saw the best in everyone.”

"Almost everyone." Connington said, without his usual waspish tone. "And to be honest, I wouldn’t have blamed her for the exclusions." 

"What do you mean?" Aegon asked, as he picked at his hair.

Shera’s smile faltered. “I’m sure Lord Connington will tell you everything in due time.” 

Rhaenys wondered if Connington was referring to himself. But it would have taken more that a bitter lord to perturb her lady-mother.

——

Shera had to remain in Pentos. She had taken ill and was unable to make the journey. It was nothing serious and Shera was still young, but the journey would not have been pleasant for her. Rhaenys and Aegon insisted that they wait for, but Connington urged for haste. 

Illyrio swore that Shera would be cared for and in his employment until they met again. Rhaenys was reluctant to say goodbye to another person she cared about. 

"When i’m king, you can live in King’s Landing and never worry about anything again!" Aegon proclaimed. 

"Prince Aegon, you will be king and I shall still worry about you and Princess Rhaenys." Shera smiled as she tightened her cloak around her. Rhaenys felt her heart drop as Shera went into a coughing fit. She prayed to the Seven that her nursemaid would recover and live a long and happy life, where ever she may be.  
——

It’s been a few days since Lord Connington arrived in Lorath with Aegon and Rhaenys. According to Connington, it was the poorest and least well-known of all the free cities, making it an excellent place to settle. Their house was small but quaint, located near a popular fishing spot where Connington planned to find work. 

"Remember, here we’re known as "Griff", "Young Griff" and "Naeya". Connington said as he stared out at The Shivering Sea. 

"For how long?" Aegon asked, as he threw a stone into the water.

"For as long as it takes. Until you can claim your true name."

The sea here was grey, not unlike Connington's eyes, which were now fixed at nothing in particular. Rhaenys wished she would see that he was seeing.

"Aegon Targaryen, Sixth of His Name. Robert Baratheon should enjoy his miserable bloody life while he still can."

For a moment, Rhaenys could clearly imagine her brother, older, silver-haired, and violet-eyed, and upon the Iron Throne. The Prince That Was Promised, as Rhaegar proclaimed when his son was born. Dragging herself from that haze, Rhaenys turned to her brother, blue-haired and small.

For once, she could align herself with Lord Connington.

Her brother would be Aegon, of the House Targaryen, Sixth of His Name, King Of The Andals, The Rhoynar And The First Men, Lord Of The Seven Kingdoms, And Protector Of The Realm.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on starting an actual story next, with Rhaenys and Aegon when they are older.
> 
> Should be interesting.


End file.
